


Lelouch the Shinigami

by thecatleader



Series: Deleted Story Collecton [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: This was idea I came up with while reading Soul Chess by draconichero21 it feel through fairly quickly as I was I think 13 and didn't have any idea what I actually wanted to write. I also stopped reading Soul Chess about the same time at chapter 88  it was just too long at the time. Anyway I actually completely forgot my so called plot for this so I'm just going to let the chapter speak for itself.The original Summary: Lelouch is killed by Britannian soldier he then gets the chance to live by becoming the first shinigami and accepting this new power he leads the rebellion against Britannia.
Series: Deleted Story Collecton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003449





	Lelouch the Shinigami

Gunama ghetto

Lelouch is traveling with Nunnally and Suzaku through the aftermath of a massacre in Gunama when a Britannian soldier, left over from the force who caused the massacre, who saw Lelouch and shot him in the head for no reason other than he's here so he dies like everybody else, before turning his attention to Nunnally and Suzaku.

With quick reflexes for the training Tohdoh gave him Suzaku disarmed the soldier and flipped him over before getting into a battle stance to fight the soldier as he got up. While that was happening Lelouch was fading away from the world into the world of C.

World of C (shinigami's gate)

Lelouch found himself on a platform with darkness surrounding him next to him lay a black scythe with violet engravings and a white balance.

"Where am I?" He asked the empty air.

"You're in the world of C at the newly created shinigami's gate." A figure appears before Lelouch answering his question.

"Who are you, what am I doing here?" Lelouch asked the figure who appeared to be a black cat eared girl with a silver tunic.

"I am Starclaw you are here to become the first shinigami as well as becoming a vampire as ordered by the gods to protect the living and the dead... well if you accept, and if you decline." She shuddered. "No one will be safe."

"What does becoming a vampire have to do with being a shinigami?" Lelouch asked.

"Well It's the best way for you to gain allies with supernatural powers except werewolves and the allies of werewolves as they are a vampires and their allies number one enemy, it's also standard rule that the first of every species must become a vampire or werewolf, we didn't want you to become a werewolf because of the many primal urges that will change you drastically as you are more similar to most vampires." She said.

"How will I use my powers?" He asked.

"It will come to you as instinct even if you don't know what is going to happen when you use it." She replied.

"One more question is a shinigami based on that very popular book about shinigami's." He asked.

"Yes that is the very basis for shinigami's one book can create an entire species. It is actually true for any species except vampires, werewolves and humans." She replied.

"OK then I accept I technically have nothing to lose since my mortality is gone now." Lelouch said.

"Though I'm curious what would've happened if I declined?" He asked.

"Your father would take over the world and destroy humanity." She deadpanned then smiled. "I'm going to send you back so enjoy your new life." Then Lelouch faded away with the scythe and balance.

Gunama ghetto

Suzaku is still fighting the Britannian soldier when Lelouch awakened. He couldn't move because of the bullet in his head preventing movement because of blocked signals in the brain so he moved his soul out of his body and summoned his scythe.

"Yami no hikari." He jumped high and sliced downward as the soldier punched Suzaku in the face, the scythe cuts him in half leaving a petrified soul behind.

Lelouch took out the balance and said. "Judgement." The balance tipped toward the sin side and Lelouch tapped the ground with the bottom of his scythe and created a portal to hell. "Sorry but you've sinned too much." He pushed the soldier into the portal. Looking up at the amazed Suzaku he smiled. "Glad your okay sorry you had to see that." Lelouch said and Suzaku just smiled and exclaimed. "That was awesome!"

"Glad you think so because that's my job now." Lelouch said laughing at his reaction. Suzaku's eyes widen.

"Really? How did you become a shinigami?" He asked.

"God ordered me to when I died and I guess I'm now immortal I'm also now a vampire." Lelouch replied.

"My body is healing at the moment so we might want to hide to avoid anyone else seeing us."

"Right." Suzaku agreed still staring admiringly at Lelouch.

After a few seconds Suzaku looked around for a hiding place while Lelouch talked to Nunnally outside his body about how he is now a shinigami. After a while Lelouch's wound healed and he went back to his body.

"Suzaku we might just want to continue I'm back in my body and Nunnally wants to get out of here." Lelouch said.

"Yea but which way?" He asked and Lelouch jumped up to the top of a building and looked around.

"Kyoto is over there." He said pointing at the general direction after jumping off the building and they head over there.

One hour later

They were seen by Japanese soldiers who contact Genbu. Genbu came and was immediately hugged by Suzaku. Genbu noticed Lelouch holding Nunnally with one arm.

"Whoa when did Lelouch get so strong?" He asked and Suzaku happily answered.

"He became a shinigami!" Genbu gawked at them and asked.

"Really?" He then finds a scythe in his face and looks at it fearfully.

"Yes." Lelouch answered pulling away the scythe.

Britannian soldiers suddenly start swarming the room after breaking the wall and the Japanese soldiers meet them head on.

"Looks like the Britannians found us." Lelouch scowled.

"Why weren't we alerted?" Suzaku asked and Lelouch replied.

"The guards were most likely killed." Lelouch looked at the almost one sided battle between Britannians and Japanese. His anger peaked at the 10 to 1 ratio and separated his soul from his body.

Instead of having his body a useless lump of flesh the vampire part of his soul took over and smiled at himself.

"Go get them I'll protect the others." Vampire Lelouch said and Shinigami Lelouch nodded jumping into the fray leaving the flabbergasted group behind. With a single long horizontal slash 7 Britannians were decapitated the Japanese cheered at the new arrival as he cut down several more Britannians.

Slice a Britannian cut in half, slash 3 Britannians beheaded, twirl slash 10 Britannians sliced down the middle. The Britannians try to shoot the new threat but they can't see him as he is invisible to them. Taking his invisibility to his advantage he fired a soul beam from his scythe killing 40 Britannians in a medium range. The souls are soon where either sent to heaven or hell through portals.

Soon the tides turned the Japanese pushing back the Britannians as Lelouch tore through them. The Britannians start retreating but not before they take about 50 more losses. The Britannians fully retreat and the Japanese gathered around Lelouch asking him questions like: "Why were you fighting against the Britannians aren't you one yourself?" His answer to that was: "Not all Britannians are safe from their country." After the flow of questions they celebrate.

Tohdoh came up to Lelouch and asked. "Do you want to join the JLF?" Lelouch shook his head.

"No I want to create my own organization one without racism or discrimination to fight against injustice like Britannia." Lelouch replied Tohdoh stared at him amazed that he would think of an organisation against all injustice.

"But first I got to build up supplies and the best way to do that is to use Britannian standards against them and alot of gambling." Lelouch smirked.

"So you're going to the Britannian settlement?" Tohdoh asked and Lelouch nodded. "I'll be leaving tomorrow so hope you guys can hold out." He said walking away and Tohdoh shot back.

"Don't worry about us you should only worry about yourself and your sister." Lelouch nodded leaving the room to look for his sister.

He found her talking to some Japanese children with Suzaku. "Brother are we leaving tomorrow?" She asked and Lelouch put his hand on hers.

"Yes and hopefully we can visit when we get our own place." He replied.

"I hope so too bye for now Suzaku." She said as Lelouch wheeled her out of the room to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I look back at this and wonder what was I thinking it is all over the place, I don't even understand it anymore not that I think I understood it while I was writing it.


End file.
